Vorgeschichte von Pride
by snake of slytherin
Summary: Wie sah das Leben des Ecos Pride vor dem Ausbruch des Virus aus? Wie ist er zu den Ecos gekommen? Fragen über Fragen, die meine Fantasie in der Story versucht hat zu beantworten.


Dies ist meine erste Tribestory, die ich schon vor etwas längerer Zeit geschrieben habe. Ich habe Pride als Charakter ausgewählt, weil über seine Vorgeschichte so wenig in der Serie berichtet wird und er auch in den meisten Fanfiktions nur selten vorkommt und ich fand es doch ganz spannend, darüber zu spekulieren, wie sein Leben vor dem Virus war und auf welchem Weg er zu den Ecos kam.

_**Vorgeschichte von Pride**_

An diesem schönen Nachmittag trifft sich Mitch mit ein paar Freunden im Park zum Grillen und Volleyball spielen. Es ist selten, dass er neben seinen ganzen anderen Hobbys Zeit für seine Freunde findet. Normalerweise arbeitet er ehrenamtlich im Naturkundemuseum, leitet die Umweltgruppe an seiner Highschool und betreibt Bogenschießen in einem Verein.

Heute hat er sich aber frei genommen, da zwei gute Freunde von ihm ihren Schulabschluss gemacht haben und nach dem Sommer in Amerika studieren werden.

„Hey Mitch, ist ja klasse, dass du gekommen bist und dich von deinem Naturkram losreißen konntest. Ich hoffe, du kannst ein bisschen länger bleiben als nur ne Stunde."

„Naja, es fiel mir zwar schwer, aber für euch würde ich selbst meine Oma stehen lassen", sagt Mitch lachend.

Nach zwei guten Partien Volleyball und endlosen Witzen auf Mitchs Kosten, beginnt dieser, den Grill anzumachen und die Teller zusammen zu suchen. „Na du pflichtbewusstes Etwas", begrüßt ihn Maya.

„Man, du sollst mich doch nicht immer so erschrecken, du siehst doch, dass ich voll beschäftigt bin", sagte er schmunzelnd, da Maya ihn immer wieder gern erschreckt.

Seit einem halben Jahr ist er mit Maya zusammen. Obwohl sie komplett anders ist als er und sie oft aneinander geraten, sind die beiden glücklich. Maya ist eher der ausgeflippte Typ, sie macht jeden Blödsinn mit und schwänzt auch schon mal die Schule, um shoppen zu gehen oder ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Malen, nachzugehen.

Mitch sieht sie fragend an, da sie heute mal wieder nicht in der Schule war: „Was hast du denn heute morgen schon wieder gemacht? Ich hab fast ne Stunde vor dem Physiksaal auf dich gewartet, da ich dachte, du brauchst so lange für die Klausur." „Mein Gott, nun reg dich doch nicht so auf. Die Klausur hab ich geschrieben und konnte schon nach einer Stunde abgeben, da ich das so gut konnte. Danach bin ich mit Mum shoppen gegangen", warf sie ihm empört entgegen. Nach diesem Wortgefecht geht sie zu den anderen, um mit ihnen Ping Pong zu spielen und sich abzureagieren. Völlig erledigt setzt sie sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Jane unter einen Baum und beginnt, sich über Mitch zu beschweren: „Dieser Idiot, warum macht er mir für jedes bisschen immer wieder Vorwürfe. Ich kann doch nicht wissen, dass er vor dem Saal auf mich wartet. Er geht mir in letzter Zeit immer mehr auf den Zeiger, ich bin schon seit längerem am überlegen, ob ich mich von ihm trennen soll. Ich hab keinen Bock auf tägliche Diskussionen und Streitereien." Ihre Freundin hat Mühe, den Mund wieder zu zu bekommen. „Bist du nicht mehr ganz bei Trost, Mitch ist ein Traumtyp, er ist so sensibel und liebenswert. So einen kannst du nicht gehen lassen. Willst du etwa wieder mit so einem Idioten gehen wie Marc?", fragt Jane vorwurfsvoll. „Wenn du so scharf auf ihn bist, dann nimm ihn dir doch. Ich denke nicht, dass Mitch und ich noch lange zusammen sein werden", gab Maya beleidigt über die Worte ihrer Freundin zurück. Danach steht sie auf und geht zum Grillplatz zurück, um sich ein Würstchen zu holen. Mitch meidet Maya den Rest des Nachmittags, da er kein Bock auf noch eine Diskussion hat.

Gegen 22.30 Uhr ist er wieder zu Hause und ziemlich frustriert wegen des Streits. Er hat sich schon so oft gefragt, ob diese Beziehung nicht ein einziger großer Fehler ist. Er nimmt sich fest vor, morgen mit Maya zu reden und dann die Beziehung zu ihr zu beenden, aber er wird ihr vorschlagen, weiterhin Freunde zu bleiben und ihr auch noch Nachhilfe in Biologie zu geben, denn in dem Fach kann ihm keiner das Wasser reichen. Mitch hat für die Schule schon an zahlreichen Wettbewerben teilgenommen, bei denen er immer wieder gesiegt hat.

Am nächsten Morgen wartet Mitch vor dem Tor auf Maya, diese kommt einige Minuten später. Beide gehen in den Schulgarten und gleich darauf beginnt Maya auch schon, zu reden: „Ich hab mir in der letzten Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was aus uns werden soll. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich für dich fühle, es sind in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele Streitereien zwischen uns gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit uns noch einen Sinn hat." „Ich habe mir auch viele Gedanken über uns gemacht. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen - genau wie du auch, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns trennen", gab Mitch traurig zu.

Gegen Mittag meldet Mitch sich mit der Begründung, es gehe ihm nicht gut, bei der Schulleitung ab. Er verkriecht sich zu Hause in seinem Bett, bis ihn seine Mutter zum Essen ruft.

Mitch hat eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern. Seine Mutter Mary ist Tierärztin im städtischen Zoo und sein Vater James arbeitet in einem Architekturbüro. Durch ihre viele Arbeit haben die beiden wenig Zeit für Mitch. Seine Eltern sind immer schon furchtbar stolz auf ihn gewesen, deshalb haben sie ihm den Spitznamen Pride gegeben und so nennen sie ihn auch nur noch. Der Name Mitch existiert in der Familie nicht mehr.

Mitch hat sein Zimmer im Dachgeschoss der Villa. An den Garten der Villa schließt sich ein Wald an. Diesen kennt Mitch in und auswendig, da er schon als Kind immer dort gespielt und an den Wochenenden mit seinem Vater die Tiere beobachtet hat.

„Pride, kommst du bitte? Das Essen ist fertig und dein Vater ist auch schon da", ruft seine Mutter von unten. Obwohl er keinen Hunger hat, setzt er sich zu seinen Eltern in die Küche und unterhält sich mit ihnen, so wird er jedenfalls von seinem Kummer abgelenkt. Von der Trennung von Maya sagt er kein Wort, weil er sieht, wie gestresst und erschöpft seine Eltern von ihrer Arbeit sind. Gleich nach dem Essen legt sich sein Vater hin, da es ihm nicht gut geht und er auch ein wenig Fieber hat.

Nach dem er seiner Mutter beim Abwasch geholfen hat, geht Mitch in den Wald, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und sich zu überlegen, wie er nun mit Maya umgehen soll. Nach einiger Zeit entdeckt er einen verschlungenen Pfad, den er trotz seiner zahlreichen Spaziergänge bisher noch nicht kannte. Er folgt diesem Pfad und landet nach einem Fußmarsch von etwa einer Stunde an einer kleinen Bucht mit einem traumhaften weißen Strand. Pride ist hingerissen von dieser wundervollen Natur. Er beschließt dieses Fleckchen Erde für sich zu behalten. Vielleicht zeigt er es irgendwann einmal seinen Eltern.

Erst am späten Abend kehrt Pride nach Hause zurück und sieht gerade noch, wie der Hausarzt Dr. Smith das Haus verlässt. Sofort geht Pride ins Schlafzimmer zu seiner Mutter. Diese sitzt auf dem Ehebett und hält die Hand des Vaters. „Was ist los, was wollte der Doktor?", fragte Pride.

„Deinem Vater geht es immer schlechter. Sein Fieber liegt bei über vierzig Grad, ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte, und da hab ich Dr. Smith angerufen. Er hat deinem Vater Tabletten gegen das Fieber gegeben", erklärt ihm Mary aufgewühlt.

Pride versucht sie, so gut er kann, zu beruhigen. Er macht ihr einen Kräutertee und wartet, bis sie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist, dann geht er in sein Zimmer und nimmt ein Buch über alle möglichen Heilpflanzen aus seinem Regal. Er will sich noch etwas auf seine morgige Diskussionsrunde im Biologieunterricht vorbereiten, da sie sich momentan über alle möglichen Arten von Pflanzen und deren Heilkräfte unterhalten. Wie jede Woche findet auch diesen Freitag wieder eine Diskussionsrunde zu dem Thema statt. Gegen vier Uhr wird Pride durch ein schepperndes Geräusch geweckt. Er geht die Treppe hinunter in die Küche und sieht seinen Vater auf dem Küchenboden sitzen. Sofort ist Pride bei ihm und hilft ihm, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Da erst sieht er, dass sein Vater geschwollenen Augen und einen Ausschlag im Gesicht hat. Er weckt seine Mutter, die noch immer unverändert auf dem Sofa geschlafen hat und von dem Krach des herunter gefallenen Bechers gar nichts mitbekommen hat. Gemeinsam entscheiden sie, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Der Notarzt nimmt James sofort mit ins Krankenhaus. Mary fährt mit und Pride, der trotz vielem Betteln zu Hause bleiben und morgen in die Schule gehen soll, wird damit beauftragt, morgen eine Tasche mit Kleidung ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Außerdem soll er im Büro seines Vaters anrufen und diesen für die nächsten Tage krank melden.

In der Schule beteiligt Pride sich kaum an diesem Tag, selbst bei der Diskussionsrunde sitzt er nur auf seinem Stuhl und ist mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Schon den ganzen Morgen überlegt er, was sein Vater für eine Krankheit haben könnte. Nach der Biostunde hat er zwei Freistunden, normalerweise spielt er dann mit seinen Freunden Basketball, doch heute geht er erst ins Krankenhaus und danach in die Bibliothek, wo er Nachforschungen über die seltsamen Symptome seines Vaters anstellt. Im Krankenhaus konnten die Ärzte ihm nicht sagen, woran sein Vater erkrankt ist. Sie sagten ihm lediglich, dass es eine sehr schwere Form der Grippe ist. Pride kann und will ihnen das nicht glauben. So macht er sich am Computer übers Internet daran, neue Informationen zu bekommen und genaueres über diese komische Krankheit zu erfahren. In einem Chat erfährt er von einem Jungen, dessen Eltern an so einer schweren Grippe gestorben sind. Pride druckt sich den Artikel aus und beschließt, sich nach dem Ende des Unterrichts an seinen Biolehrer zu wenden und diesen zu fragen, was er davon wisse.

Seinen Lehrer findet er wie immer in der Biologiesammlung. „Pride, es ist gut, dass du kommst, ich wollte so wie so noch mit dir reden und dich fragen, was heute mit dir los war. Ich hab mich sehr gewundert, dass du gar nichts zu unserer Diskussion beigetragen hast. Von anderen Lehrern hab ich auch schon gehört, dass du nicht besonders aktiv mitgearbeitet hast", begrüßt ihn sein Lehrer. „Mein Vater ist heut Nacht ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Die Ärzte sagen, er hat eine sehr schwere Form der Grippe. Aber ich kann ihnen das nicht glauben. Die Symptome passen überhaupt nicht zu einer Grippe", erzählt Pride ganz aufgeregt.

Sein Lehrer erwidert: „Aber die Ärzte haben in den meisten Fällen recht. Meine Frau hatte Krebs, ich wollte ihnen zuerst auch nicht glauben und hab selbst Nachforschungen betrieben, doch die Ärzte hatten recht und konnten meiner Frau helfen. Was ich dir damit sagen will, ist folgendes: Du musst den Ärzten glauben, sie haben ihren Beruf studiert und wissen am besten, was einem Patienten fehlt." Pride wurde immer wütender, ausgerechnet der Mensch, dem er sich anvertraut, redet solchen Mist. „Ich glaube den Ärzten aber nicht, mein Vater hat folgende Symptome: Ausschlag am ganzen Körper, sehr hohes Fieber, aber keinen Schüttelfrost und er ist total schwach, er schafft es noch nicht einmal, eine leeres Glas zu halten. Das ist nicht normal bei einer Grippe. Ich habe mir im Internet auf der Seite der medizinischen Fakultät einen Artikel über die Symptome bei einer schweren Grippe ausgedruckt. Davon trifft höchstens das hohe Fieber zu", wirft Pride wütend ein, „Außerdem hab ich noch in einem Chat eine Geschichte über einen Jungen gefunden, dessen Eltern dieselben Symptome haben und die daran gestorben sind. Zu ihm haben die Ärzte auch gesagt, sie hätten eine schwere Grippe." Mit diesen Worten gibt er seinem Lehrer die beiden Zettel und setzt sich erstmal auf einen Stuhl. Er ist völlig erledigt. Bei seinen ganzen Nachforschungen hat er völlig vergessen, sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Er entschuldigt sich bei seinem Lehrer wegen seines Benehmens und will in die Cafeteria gehen. Sein Lehrer schließt sich ihm an und während des Essens diskutieren die beiden, was nun wirklich mit Prides Vater ist und wie wahr die Artikel aus dem Internet sind. Etwa zwei Stunden später verlässt Pride das Schulgelände und macht sich wieder auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Der Zustand seines Vaters ist unverändert, diesmal fragt er keinen der Ärzte, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht doch geirrt haben. Er hat mit seinem Lehrer einen Pakt geschlossen, beide werden übers Wochenende Informationen über den Jungen aus dem Chat sammeln und dann am Montag vor Unterrichtsbeginn beratschlagen, was sie nun tun werden und zu welchem Schluss sie gekommen sind. Gegen Abend nimmt Pride seine Mutter mit nach Hause, er kocht noch schnell etwas zu essen und dann geht seine Mutter auch schon hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, um sich hinzulegen. Sie war den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus und hat keine Minuten geschlafen.

Pride verlässt das Haus erst wieder, als seine Mutter eingeschlafen ist. Wieder geht er den Pfad entlang zu der kleinen Bucht. Hier findet er die Ruhe, die er braucht, um sich über die Ereignisse des Tages klar zu werden. Wenn er jetzt daran denkt, wie er seinen Lehrer angeschrieen hat und wie nett und hilfsbereit dieser trotzdem noch war, bekommt er ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen. Er beschließt, nicht mehr so hitzköpfig zu sein. Nach etwa einer Stunde hat er sich von den ganzen Strapazen erholt und kann wieder einigermaßen klar denken. Er beschließt, das ganze Wochenende nach weiteren Informationen über den Jungen zu suchen und keine Zeit mit irgendwelchem Unsinn zu verbringen, denn irgendetwas in ihm sagt ihm, dass er keine Zeit verlieren darf.

Am nächsten Tag ist Pride als erster wach. Er geht Brötchen holen und deckt den Frühstückstisch, dann weckt er seine Mutter. Sie geht gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder ins Krankenhaus und Pride verspricht ihr, wenn er später dort hinkommt, nicht wieder mit den Ärzten zu diskutieren.

Im Internet findet er einen Artikel von dem Jungen, der seine Eltern verloren hat. Er heißt Patch und ist wie Pride auch sechzehn Jahre alt. Über einige Links gelangt Pride auf die Homepage von Patch und schreibt diesem eine E-Mail. Kurz darauf bekommt er auch schon eine Antwort. Pride beginnt, ihn zu fragen, wie lange seine Eltern gelitten haben, ob beide zu gleich erkrankt sind und wie es bei ihnen angefangen hat.

Patch schildert ihm alles bis ins Detail und erzählt ihm schließlich, dass noch mehr Kinder in seiner Umgebung ihre Eltern auf diese Art und Weise verloren haben. Pride beschließt, nicht noch bis Montag zu warten, sondern gleich seinen Lehrer zu benachrichtigen. Er druckt die E-Mails aus und verabredet sich dann mit seinem Lehrer für den Nachmittag in einem Café in der Stadt. Davor fährt er noch ins Krankenhaus. Das Fieber seines Vaters ist gesunken wenn auch nur um einen Grad, aber trotzdem sind Pride und seine Mutter sehr froh darüber. Seiner Mutter gegenüber erwähnt er nichts von seinen Vermutungen und auch nichts von seinem Kontakt zu Patch. Am Nachmittag sagt er ihr, dass er sich noch mit ein paar Freunden treffen will und sie dann am Abend von hier abholen werde. Dann saust er zu dem Café, wo sein Lehrer schon auf ihn wartet. „Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, aber ich war noch im Krankenhaus, das Fieber meines Vaters ist ein bisschen gesunken. Ich hab Ihnen am Telefon ja schon gesagt, dass ich Kontakt zu dem Jungen aus dem Internet hab. Er heißt Patch. Er hat mir den genauen Vorgang vom Beginn der Krankheit bis zum Tod seiner Eltern erzählt. Bei ihm ist zuerst seine Mutter krank geworden und sein Vater erst zwei Wochen später. Außerdem hat er mir geschrieben, dass in seiner Umgebung noch mehr Kinder auf diese Weise ihre Eltern verloren haben", sprudelt Pride ohne Pause heraus. „Nun mal ganz langsam und der Reihe nach", unterbricht ihn sein Lehrer, „Der Junge heißt also Patch? Seine Eltern sind beide tot und auch andere Erwachsene sind gestorben?" „Ja, es hat bei ihnen genauso angefangen wie bei meinem Vater", antwortet Pride. „Ich werde mich mit dem Krankenhaus in Verbindung setzen und nach weiteren Grippeopfern fragen. Dich möchte ich bitten, noch nichts zu unternehmen und deiner Mutter auch nichts von deiner Entdeckung zu sagen. Ich denke, sie hat schon genug Sorgen", schlägt ihm sein Lehrer vor.

Pride holt am Abend seine Muter ab und fährt mit ihr nach Hause. Der Zustand seines Vaters hat sich nicht verändert. Ohne etwas zu essen, geht seine Mutter ins Bett. Pride hingegen setzt sich wieder an seinen Computer und schreibt eine E-Mail an Patch. Dieser antwortet ihm sofort und schlägt ihm ein Treffen für morgen Nachmittag vor. Denn Patch wohnt etwa eine Stunde von Pride entfernt. Pride ist sofort einverstanden und verabredet sich für den nächsten Tag für vier Uhr im Café mit Patch.

Später am Abend ruft sein Lehrer bei ihm an. Er hat bei den Krankenhäusern in der Umgebung angerufen und herausgefunden, dass es noch mehr Leute gibt, die an der seltsamen Grippe erkrankt sind. Einigen konnten die Ärzte nicht mehr helfen. Außerdem hat er noch erfahren, dass in absehbarer Zeit noch mehr Menschen - hauptsächlich aber Erwachsene - an dieser Grippe sterben werden, da die Ärzte keinen Impfstoff oder etwas Ähnliches haben. Pride ist über diese Nachricht völlig geschockt.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens steht er auf, er hat den größten Teil der Nacht nicht geschlafen und fühlt sich auch dementsprechend schlecht. Er sieht noch kurz ins Zimmer seiner Mutter und dann geht er hinaus. Er will zu der kleinen Bucht. Da es jetzt schon sehr warm ist, beschließt er, schwimmen zu gehen.

Tatsächlich ist das Wasser angenehm warm. Gegen neun Uhr morgens kehrt er zurück ins Haus. Seine Mutter ist noch nicht aufgestanden, das macht ihn schon etwas nachdenklich, da sie sonst immer um acht Uhr aufsteht, um einzukaufen. Pride geht ins Schlafzimmer, dort liegt seine Mutter immer noch in derselben Stellung im Bett. Er will sie aufwecken, erst da bemerkt er, wie heiß seine Mutter ist und dass Sie Blasen im Gesicht hat. Sofort rennt er zum Telefon und ruft den Notarzt. Seine Mutter kommt auch auf das Zimmer seines Vaters. Wieder sagen ihm die Ärzte, dass es nur eine Grippe sei.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Krankenzimmer seiner Eltern fährt Pride noch einmal nach Hause, um sich neue Klamotten anzuziehen, danach packt er einige Sachen für seine Mutter zusammen und die schmutzigen Sachen von seinem Vater in die Waschmaschine.

Gegen halb vier fährt er mit dem Auto seiner Mutter, einem kleinen Citycar, zu dem Café und wartet auf Patch.

„Hallo, bist du Pride?", spricht ihn jemand aus dem Hintergrund an. Überrascht dreht er sich um und erkennt hinter sich einen schmächtigen blonden Jungen, der etwa in seinem Alter sein muss. „Ja, der bin ich. Dann musst du Patch sein, oder?", antwortet Pride etwas überrascht. „Ja, der bin ich. Ich bin froh, dass du dich bei mir gemeldet hast, vielleicht finden wir ja gemeinsam heraus, was mit den Erwachsenen passiert und können dann deinen Eltern noch helfen", antwortet ihm Patch.

Die beiden verstehen sich von Anfang an super. Sie reden sofort offen über alle Details der Krankheiten und vor allem über den Tod von Patchs Eltern. Nach etwa zwei Stunden verabschieden sich die zwei voneinander. Danach fährt Pride ins Krankenhaus und bringt seiner Mutter die versprochenen Sachen.

Seinen Eltern geht es etwas besser, sein Vater hat keinen Ausschlag mehr im Gesicht und bei seiner Mutter ist das Fieber ein wenig gesunken. Der behandelnde Arzt gibt Pride den Rat, seinen Eltern noch zwei Tage Ruhe zu gönnen, dann werde das Fieber vollständig sinken und auch der Ausschlag im Gesicht und am Körper seiner Mutter verschwinden.

Mit neuem Mut verlässt Pride das Krankenhaus und schreibt spät abends noch eine E – Mail an Patch. Dieser freut sich natürlich für Pride, sagt diesem aber auch, dass er sich nicht zu doll auf die Ärzte verlassen soll, schließlich ging es seinen Eltern anfangs auch wieder etwas besser. Er bittet ihn auch darum, sich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt, wieder bei ihm zu melden.

Überglücklich schläft Pride an diesem Abend ein und träumt von einem Grillabend zusammen mit seinen Eltern und Patch in der kleinen Bucht hinter dem Wald.

Der nächste Morgen beginnt für Pride schon um fünf Uhr morgens: Er wird von einem Telefonanruf aus dem Krankenhaus geweckt.

„Guten Morgen, spreche ich mit Mitch? Hier ist Schwester Mayson aus dem Lincoln Hospital", meldete sich eine freundliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ja, hier spricht Mitch", antwortet dieser nach einer kurzen Pause, „Ist irgendetwas mit meinen Eltern? Hat sich ihr Zustand wieder verschlechtert?" Die Schwester erklärt ihm, dass sein Vater ins Koma gefallen sei und dass das Fieber seiner Mutter gestiegen sei.

Nach diesem Anruf setzt Pride sich sofort ins Auto und fährt zum Krankenhaus. Dort wird er von einem Arzt auf die Intensivstation geführt.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch dort bittet ihn der behandelnde Arzt in sein Sprechzimmer und erklärt Pride, dass es nicht mehr so viel Hoffnung darauf gebe, dass sein Vater aus dem Koma erwachen werde. Bei seiner Mutter werden sie allerdings noch alles Mögliche versuchen, damit nicht auch sie ins Koma falle.

Nach den Schreckensmeldungen guckt Pride noch schnell im Zimmer seiner Mutter vorbei, diese schläft allerdings und somit setzt er sich wieder in seine Auto und fährt nach Hause zurück.

Etwa gegen elf Uhr schreibt er eine E-Mail an Patch und bittet ihn, vorbei zu kommen, da er ihm viele Dinge erzählen muss, denn der Arzt hat ihm, so glaubt Pride jedenfalls, nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt.

Etwa eine Stunde später steht Patch bei ihm vor der Tür. Pride erzählt ihm, was mit seinen Eltern passiert ist und was der Arzt gesagt hat, doch er erzählt ihm auch, dass auch der Arzt diesen Ausschlag im Gesicht hat.

Patch ist sehr überrascht über diese Neuigkeit und bittet Pride darum, einmal an seinen Computer zu dürfen.

Im Internet entdecken die zwei einen Bericht über einen angeblich seit längerem ausgebrochenen Virus. Sofort druckt Pride diesen aus und telefoniert mit seinem Biolehrer, um sich mit ihm zu verabreden.

Am Nachmittag treffen sich die drei im Café und dort zeigt Pride seinem Lehrer den Artikel. Dieser ist nicht gerade überrascht, denn er selbst, so berichtet er Pride, sei gestern auf einer Schulkonferenz gewesen, wo der Direktor alle im Lehrerkollegium von diesem Virus unterrichtet hat. „Diese Neuigkeiten solltet ihr eigentlich erst Morgen früh in der Schule erfahren, doch ich hätte dich nachher noch angerufen, damit du dir keine falschen Hoffnungen bei deinen Eltern machst", erzählt der Lehrer weiter, „Denn wie der Direktor vom Ministerium erfahren hat, würden alle Erwachsenen sterben." Pride und Patch sind völlig platt, mit so einer Nachricht hätten sie niemals gerechnet. Einige Minuten später verabschieden sich die drei.

Pride fährt auf direktem Weg ins Krankenhaus, dort geht er ins Sprechzimmer des Arztes seiner Eltern und fragt diesen, ob auch er schon eine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium bekommen habe. „Ja, die habe ich, Mitch, allerdings schon seit längerem", gibt ihm der Arzt etwas erstaunt über diese Frage zur Antwort, „Ich durfte es allerdings noch nicht weiter erzählen, aber wie du wahrscheinlich schon gesehen hast, bin auch ich von dem Virus betroffen. Ich kann dir nur den Rat geben, jetzt schon ein Doppelgrab auf dem Friedhof zu reservieren, denn deine Eltern haben nicht mehr lange Zeit und helfen können wir ihnen auch nicht mehr. Ich gebe deinen Eltern nur noch Medikamente gegen die Schmerzen."

Nach diesem Gespräch besucht Pride seine Mutter und erzählt ihr von den Neuigkeiten. Diese bricht sofort in Tränen aus. Doch Pride versichert ihr, dass er gleich nach dem Besuch ein Grab auf dem Friedhof kaufen werde und dass sie und auch sein Vater die besten Eltern gewesen seien, die er sich nur hätte wünschen können. Außerdem erzählt er seiner Mutter von Patch und bittet sie darum, dass er bei ihnen im Haus wohnen darf. Seine Mutter ist sofort damit einverstanden, dann schließt Pride sie fest in seine Arme und insgeheim hofft er, dass dies nicht das letzte Mal war. Danach besucht er seinen Vater, dieser liegt immer noch im Koma, doch dennoch erzählt Pride ihm, was für ein toller Vater er sei und dass er ihm für immer und ewig dankbar sein werde für die schöne unbeschwerte Kindheit. Auch seinen Vater nimmt er in den Arm und auch hier hofft er dasselbe wie bei seiner Mutter.

Am nächsten Morgen geht Pride wie immer zur Schule und tut so, als wenn er von dem Virus und der Auslöschung aller Erwachsenen nichts wüsste. In der dritten Stunde hat der Direktor alle Schüler in die Aula gerufen und dort teilt er ihnen mit, was das Ministerium ihm geschrieben hat. Die Schüler sind entsetzt über solch eine Nachricht.

Nach der Versammlung verlässt Pride die Schule und geht auf den Friedhof. Er bestellt das Grab für seine Eltern und fährt danach gleich zu Patch, um ihm beim Packen seiner Sachen zu helfen.

Am späten Nachmittag fahren die beiden ins Krankenhaus. Prides Mutter ist sehr erfreut über Patch, sie beginnt gleich, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen. Pride sagt seiner Mutter, dass er noch einmal auf die Intensivstation möchte, um zu gucken, wie es seinem Vater gehe.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnet er dem Arzt, dieser gibt Pride den Rat so schnell wie möglich auf die Intensivstation zu gehen, da sein Vater gerade aufgewacht sei und es vielleicht die letzten Minuten sein könnten. Er selbst werde Prides Mutter holen.

„Papa, ich hab gewusst, dass du noch einmal aufwachen wirst, um dich von mir zu verabschieden", begrüßt Pride ihn mit Tränen im Gesicht. „Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, mein Sohn. Du und deine Mutter, ihr ward das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Ich hoffe, dass auch ich dir immer ein guter Vater war", erwidert sein Vater. Kurz danach wird seine Mutter von Patch in das Zimmer geschoben, sie weinte ohne Unterbrechung und versuchte dabei, ihrem Mann zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebe und sie ihn jetzt schon vermisse. Pride stellt seinem Vater noch kurz Patch vor. Patch geht danach sofort aus dem Zimmer, denn zu sehr fühlte er sich an den Tod von seinen Eltern erinnert.

Pride liegt in den Armen seines Vaters, ebenso seine Mutter. Alle drei wollen sich nur noch aneinander festhalten und hoffen, dass die Prognose der Ärzte nicht eintrifft.

Nach etwa einer Stunde verlässt Pride das Krankenzimmer zusammen mit seiner Mutter. Beide weinen ohne Unterlass, denn sein Vater hat den Virus nicht mehr bekämpfen können. In seinem letzten Satz sagte er noch, dass Pride mit Patch einen scheinbar guten Freund gefunden habe.

Pride gibt seiner Mutter noch einen Kuss, dann verlässt er das Krankenhaus.

Die Nacht über schläft Pride kein bisschen. Gegen vier Uhr steht er auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Bucht. Dort hat er seine Ruhe und kann seinen Schmerz etwas verarbeiten.

Als er ins Haus zurückkehrt, sitzt Patch mit einem ernsten Gesicht am Küchentisch und teilt seinem Freund mit, dass das Krankenhaus gerade angerufen hätte und dass Pride schnellst möglich dort hinkommen solle.

Die letzten Minuten im Krankenhaus am Bett seiner Mutter schmerzen ihn mehr als alles Andere zuvor. Er drückt sie noch einmal und dann schläft sie ihn seinen Armen ein.

An diesem Tag zeigt Pride seinem Freund die kleine Bucht und die beiden beschließen, dort mit einem Zelt zu übernachten, denn im Haus mit den ganzen Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten mit seinen Eltern möchte Pride nicht bleiben.

Als Pride dann am Morgen etwas zum Frühstücken holen will, entdeckt er, dass in sein Haus eingebrochen wurde. Es wurde zum Glück nur die EC-Karte seines Vaters gestohlen und nicht irgendwelche anderen Erinnerungstücke. Pride ruft die Polizei, doch diese rät ihm nur, sich möglichst viele wertvolle Sachen einzupacken und dann das Haus zu verlassen, denn in der ganzen Stadt haben sich Jugendbanden gebildet, gegen die die Polizei nicht mehr ankommt.

Völlig entsetzt von dieser Mitteilung packt er die für ihn wichtigen Gegenstände in eine große Tasche. Dann räumt er den Kühlschrank und die Speisekammer leer und packt auch noch Patchs Sachen zusammen. Er will nicht länger in dem Haus sein, wo eingebrochen wurde und wo er so viele glückliche Jahre verbracht hatte.

Patch erzählt er von dem Einbruch und dem Anruf bei der Polizei und auch er findet, dass sie ich etwas Anderes suchen sollten.

Vorerst beschließen die beiden, an der Bucht zu bleiben, da man sie hier wohl nicht finden werde.

Die Beerdigung von Prides Eltern war wunderschön, das war auch das letzte Mal, dass Pride auf diesem Friedhof war.

Die beiden Jungs bauen nach einigen Wochen ihr Zelt an der Bucht ab und wandern am Strand entlang, um sich ein neues Versteck zu suchen.

In einem Wald treffen sie auf andere Jugendliche, die scheinbar genau solche Naturliebhaber sind wie Pride und Patch.

Sie bauen sich alle zusammen ein Lager in der Nähe eines Baches in diesem Wald.

Nach einigen Tagen sind sie alle schon sehr zusammen gewachsen und besonders der Kontakt zwischen Pride, Patch und einem anderen Jungen, der sich Hawk nennt, ist sehr eng geworden.

Die drei beschließen nach Absprache mit den anderen, auch einen Tribe zu gründen. Sie wollen ihn den ECO-TRIBE nennen.

Am nächsten Abend beschließen alle gemeinsam, dass sie nun zum ECO-TRIBE gehören und niemals wieder in die Stadt zurückkehren wollen.

Somit haben Pride und Patch so etwas wie eine neue Familie gefunden, in der sie die Sorgen der letzen Wochen langsam vergessen können und sie einen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer für die Zukunft haben.

_**ENDE**_

**_P.S: _**ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen! Seid doch so lieb und hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review.


End file.
